Alcide Parfait
Alcide Parfait is the son of Irolite and Parcin Parcinet from Perfect Love by Henriette-Julie de Murat. He is the second cousin of Thais Ormond. Info Name: Alcide Parfait Age: 14 Parent's Story: Perfect Love Alignment: Royal Roommate: Denis Gigant Secret Heart's Desire: To find true love, no matter how hard it is. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making lamps. Storybook Romance Status: I've got a girlfriend. Her name is Charlotte Neflier. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I cannot understand sarcasm at all and get annoyed when people use sarcasm. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I love going on adventures! Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I'm actually kind of awkward with girls. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Thais. We get along very well. Character Appearance Alcide is below average height, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a coral pink jacket and matching shorts over a green shirt and a dark green tie. He is uually seen with a leg brace on his left leg. He has cerebral palsy, which is evident by the posture of his left arm and leg. Personality Alcide is a quiet, introverted kid who enjoys reading. He comes off as somewhat nerdy and puts a lot of emphasis on schoolwork. He is very good with lights and is usually the one to work any lamps that classes might use. Though he is not good with land-based sports, he is an excellent swimmer and is very fast in the water. Alcide has trouble conveying sarcasm and hates when people direct it at him. He also values independence and doesn't like people giving him special treatment because of his disability. Biography Hi! I'm Alcide Parfait, the son of Irolite and Parcin Parcinet from Perfect Love. It's probably not a story you recognize, so I'll tell you about it. My parents were cousins - the niece and nephew of the fairy Danamo, a descendant of Calypso. My parents were very much in love, but Danamo wanted my father to marry her daughter Azire. Dad found Azire ugly and preferred to marry Mom. Mom and Dad were assisted by Dad's slave, their housekeeper Mana, and the fairy Favourable. Dad fell ill after finding out Mom was to marry Ormond, and was later given a ring of gold, silver, brass, and iron which would save him four times from Danamo. Later, a ball was held, and my parents talked at the end. They decided to flee to the lands of the fairy Favourable. Ormond pursued them. Mom and Dad ventued to the Kingdom of the Gnomes, an undersea kingdom, and the Kingdom of the Salamanders. But Ormond later caught them. He turned them over to Danamo, who imprisoned Dad in a tower and Mom in a chateau. After three months, Danamo gave Mom two lamps, one of gold, the other of crystal. Mom was supposed to alternate which lamp to light each day, because Danamo needed it for a spell. Mom lit the gold lamp first, and alternated which lamp to light each day. Danamo tried to convince Dad that Mom was happy with Ormond and did the same with Mom, saying that Dad was happy with Azire. Favourable decided to intervene, rescuing Mom and Dad from their prisons and convincing them of their love. Danamo died in a fit of rage. Mom and Dad were able to marry. Things are going better now. Dad has inherited his father's kingdom. Azire and Ormond have married, and they're doing good as well. They have a daughter named Thais, who goes to Ever After High with me. I have an older brother named Léandre and an older sister named Cléophée. I get along well with everyone in my family - even Azire and Ormond. Ever After High is a really nice place. I have plenty of friends here and I enjoy hanging out with them any chance I get. I'm a first-year student, so I'm still kind of getting used to things. I'm a rather quiet guy, and I'm also rather studious. I prefer concentrating on work. I'm very literal-minded, though, and I cannot understand sarcasm. Sarcasm tends to piss me off. I was born with cerebral palsy, and it's impacted my life quite a bit. The left side of my body is weaker than the right side. I can still use my left arm and leg, though I need to wear a leg brace on my left leg and my left arm tends to get rather stiff. People often treat me like I'm unable to look after myself. My parents always tell me that I shouldn't let my disability interfere with my life. People occasionally make fun of the way I walk - I try not to let it bother me even though deep down it really does bother me. When my roommate Denis first met me, he kept worrying that I was going to get hurt. Luckily, he's learned to treat me like everyone else, and we're great friends now. Being treated like everyone else is all I want. I don't really have a special skill for my story, but I have learned the art of making lamps. I am very skilled with it, and I built the lamps in my room. I even sell them to other students to make money. I guess that if my destiny doesn't fall through, I could fall back on that. I also really like undersea life, especially whales and dolphins. I have a pet dolphin of my own. His name is Marin. He lives in the school aquarium. I enjoy visiting him. Despite my disability, I'm a great swimmer, and I'm on the swim team. I enjoy swimming in the ocean so I can see whales and dolphins up close. I also love to communicate with the mermaids, mermen, and naiads that live underwater. I'm definitely a Royal since I would love to be the next Irolite and I wouldn't mind facing a little challenge to get my happily ever after. Trivia *Alcide's surname means "perfect" in French, referring to the French title of his parent's story, Le Parfait Amour. *Alcide is a member of Musically Ever Afters. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by E.G. Daily. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:Perfect Love Category:French